Hand-Made or Giri Choco
by waterlily12
Summary: Hand-made chocolates express deep meanings on a person's feelings while Giri chocos express tokens of friendship. Aisha was having trouble deciding which to give to Elsword on Valentine's day. She was doubtful of the hand-made ones, especially after Elsword told her that chocolates are overrated. But what happens when Aisha gave him the wrong ones? Which one did she give him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Happy Valentine's Day guys~!**

**Here's another Elsai oneshot :) Part of the school serious I guess.**

**And I plan on entering a shorter version of this into the fanfic contest on Elsword NA. It was so hard to cut down 2k~3k words to no more than 1500... DX**

**Wish me luck~! And happy reading!**

**Classes:**

**Aisha - EM (My favorite~)**

**Elsword - LK/ RS (You chose, I like both)**

**Rena - WS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Aisha was sitting at her desk, with her head leaning against her propped up arm. She stared dully at the clock as the second hand seems to have stopped moving. She then diverted her attention elsewhere.

In her opinion, today was just too slow for her. She would just _love _to read her book but with all that was going on, she just couldn't.

Why you may ask?

It's because today is -

"So... are you going to give that to him?" Inquired an amused voice from beside the purplette, a figure loomed over her, pointing at the small pink bag that was semi-hidden with Aisha's hand. "You have been staring at where his desk is supposed to be the entire break."

Aisha's cheeks grew a little warmed but she shook it off as the room temperature getting warmer. "I-I wasn't staring at Elsword!"

"I never said him," Rena said with a smirk, prompting Aisha to lose her calmness. The purplette was about to argue back until her friend spoke up once more.

"You're going to have some competition, with all the girls surrounding his desk and trying to give him chocolate on Valentine's Day and all."

Yep. Today is February 14, which meant that there's going to be chocolates and confessions everywhere. Velder High was experiencing just that, except with girls wanting to give their love-filled sweets to a certain redhead while the boys looked on with envy. As we speak, Elsword's desk is surrounding by squealing girls that wanted to give him their homemade (store-bought) chocolates.

It happens every year and each year, all of the girls were left heartbroken by the same person.

"... Why do you think I'm going to give him chocolate?" Aisha queried with narrowed eyes.

"Weelll," Rena drawled, her tone pertains to that of teasing. "you did make them right? And since they're wrapped in such a cute bag, I'm pretty sure you're to going to eat them by yourself."

The purplette rolled her eyes. "These are the ones that we made in Home Economics class remember? We _have _to make them and I'm planning on giving it to my parents."

Rena sighed in frustration, her hips rested on her hips. "Really Aisha? Why are you still in denial? Didn't you already told me that you l - Mmphrg!"

"Don't you say it!" Aisha warned, already gotten up and covering Rena's mouth with her hand. Despite her solidified glare, her face was too red for the blonde to take her seriously. "I-it doesn't m-mean anything!"

Rena sweatdropped and forcibly removed the purplette's hand so that she could breath. Did Aisha want to suffocate her?!

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?!" Rena exclaimed, though the chatters from Elsword's desk drowned most of it away so she didn't attract any attention.

"It means _everything_!" She declared and then turned Aisha around so that she could push the purplette towards Elsword. "Now go give those to him and -"

"W-what?! No!" Aisha exclaimed, trying hard not to be budge from her spot. "I-I'm not going to give them the ones I made!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Rena questioned, stopping her pushing in favor of folding her arms across her chest.

The purplette sighed, knowing that if she doesn't answer the blonde, she wouldn't be going anywhere. And so, she took a neatly wrapped, rectangular green box with a 'Happy Valentine's Day' note out of her bag, showing it to Rena.

"These."

Rena raised an inquisitive brow, already knowing what it was upon first glance and frankly, she couldn't believe it. "Aisha... you're not going to give Elsword Giri choco* are you?"

"I'm giving our friends that." Said girl replied, averting her gaze to the class window while placing the box in Rena's hands.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you Aisha but you should give chocolate to someone you care and _like_!" Rena scolded motherly, with a hand on her hip and the other directed pointedly- with the box -at the purplette. "That's the whole point of it on Valentine's day!"

Aisha casted a glance at Elsword's desk and bit the bottom of her lip. "He probably has too many chocolate by now so why bother?"

The blonde rubbed her temples. "You're over complicating it Aisha. I'm absolutely positive that Elsword would love to receive your chocolate. He's been rejecting everyone else's too so I doubt he has a lot if not none at all."

"Well," Aisha pouted. "it's my chocolate so I can do whatever I want with it."

She then turned around to stomp out of the classroom. "I'm going to give our friends these teeth-rotting sweets."

... And in her rush, Aisha made it sound like she wanted her friends to have cavity. Good job Aisha.

* * *

By the time Aisha finished walking around the school, the bell already rung, signaling the end of lunch. She sighed; she'll just have to give the gift to Elsword after school. She didn't even get to eat lunch yet! Finding her friends took up most of her time today, but usually, they would be gather together; but today was a little different, since some of them had -for the lack of a better word- issues.

Aisha looked at the rectangular box in the bag but also at the carefully wrapped pink bag next to in, filled with the sweets that she made. She bit the bottom of her lips, wondering which one she should give.

_He couldn't tell which is which could he? _Aisha thought uncertainly. _There is no way he could tell by just looking, like Raven and Rena. He's Elsword after all._

She comforted herself with these thoughts and confirming her decision of which one to give.

...

After school

Aisha stepped outside, into the February cold and let out a frosty breath while shivering slightly. Who knew it could be this cold but it was still winter after all.

"No council work today?" came a familiar voice that always makes Aisha heart jump to her throat. She jumped in start since she was a little distracted, but sighs in relief when she found Elsword standing behind her, wearing a red scarf and brown overcoat. He was amused at how easily startled Aisha could be.

"No, today's a special day so it's better for them to enjoy the rest of it." Aisha replied, looking back out under the protection of the school roof.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." The red haired teen remarked. "By the way I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?"

_Oh, so he noticed. _Aisha mused, a faint blush coloring her frosty cheeks.

"Erm..." She trailed, averting her gaze to the front, where the school gates were. "You know, just... places... since it was too crowded in the classroom."

"Oh." Was his simple reply.

The two of them just stood there for a moment, watching as students flock past them, talking animatedly about what they will be doing after school and such. Curiosity got the best of the purplette and she just had to ask.

"So, have you receive any chocolates today?" It was a stupid question yes, considering how many girls had been seen trying to give him various shapes and sizes of the sweet. She had unconsciously tightened her grip on her school bag, where she had put her gifts.

Elsword casted Aisha a glance but she kept her lilac orbs focused on nothing ahead of her.

"Nah."

"What?" She turned her neck so fast that Elsword swore that he heard something crack. "What do you mean by that? Shouldn't you be loaded with them by now since there were so many girls giving them to you?"

The redhead shrugged and put his hands in his coat pockets. "You should know that I always reject them. Besides," he stops and looks at Aisha nonchalantly. "Their chocolates are overrated."

Aisha's mouth and eyebrow twitched. "O-oh?"

Somehow, she felt somewhat crushed inside, knowing that the possibility of Elsword rejecting her chocolates just increase by a thousand folds. At least she was going to give him the obligation ones, not the hand-made ones. That will at least lessen the weight on her heart.

Elsword raised an inquisitive brow, yet there was suspicion in his eyes. "Why? Have someone given _you _any?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and scoffed, "If they did, I would have eaten them already. I didn't get to eat lunch today."

"Guess we have something in common," Elsword chuckled and then gave Aisha a little push down the few flights of stairs, which caused her to gasp in surprise. "I won't ask you why but let's go get something to eat before we walk home."

Aisha looked back at him with a scowl but nodded nonetheless. She knew that saying 'no' would be useless since she will end up being dragged to wherever they -Elsword- decided to go.

She faced forward and walked, only to have the cold temperature reminding her of how cold it was outside than inside, where the heaters provided the students with warmth. She only have a white jacket on and it wasn't even thick nor did it do anything to over her thighs - it only went as far as her skirt. Aisha involuntarily shiver with a chilly breath and rubbing her arms with her gloved hands.

She regretted not bring something thicker to school today.

"You're going to catch a cold walking around in those thin clothes." Elsword commented, catching Aisha off guard when he wrapped the red scarf he had around her neck. It was surprisingly warm but that could probably be because Elsword has been wearing it.

"... Technically," Aisha started teasingly. "you can't catch a cold like that, you would have to catch it from someone who have already -"

"I don't need your technicalities thank you very much," Elsword interjected and folding his arms. "and you just ruining the mood too."

The purplette stuck her tongue out childishly but then place a hand on the scarf, feeling a fluttering warm inside of her. This thoughtfulness was not part of his usual conceited and idiotic self, and he seldom show this to anyone. She was glad that she was one of those people that Elsword could be comfortable enough to show his soft side.

She wished she could give somet- "Oh, that's right!" Aisha exclaimed, realizing that she had completely forgotten something. Elsword watch her curiously as she fumbled about with her bag while talking and walking.

"Um... so today," Aisha said distractedly, trying to find what she was looking for. "I was looking for everyone since they're all over the place due to obvious circumstances and - aha! Found it!"

She felt something smooth but also wrinkled; maybe she crushed the box under all of her books or something. She took the familiar object out ad thrust it at Elsword without looking. She was just too distracted trying to form the right words.

"Anyways, I was giving our friends chocolate!" Aisha continued, hoping that he could just keep it until she gone home. From there, he could do whatever he wants with that box. She did not to see her money wasted if Elsword threw it away in front of her. "I know you said it's overrated but take it anyways. I don't want a perfectly good box of chocolate to go to waste."

During this whole time, Aisha tried not looking at Elsword, and keeping as far of a distance as possible

Elsword stared, and stared, and finally raised an eyebrow. "Box?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice but Aisha didn't find any reason as to why it was funny.

"Yeah," she replied. "Why? Last time I check, you have nothing against boxes."

"No, but last time _I _checked," Elsword dangled the pink bag tied with purple ribbons and hearts in front of Aisha, making her stop in her tracks. "this is not a box."

"Wha..." She widened her eyes in horror and blushed profoundly that steam was visibly coming out of her head despite the cold. "T-that's... those are the ones I made in Home Econ. class!"

"Oh really?" Elsword said in a teasing tone as he raise the bag out of Aisha's reach and watch as she jumped for it like a child. He had to admit, it was cute.

"G-give it back!" She demanded with a beet red face.

"Hm..." The redhead pretended to think about it. "How about you say "Elsword is the most handsome guy ever' and then I'll give it back to you?"

"WHAT?!" Aisha exclaimed in disbelief. "There is no way in hell would I do that!"

Elsword smirked, finding enjoyment in the moment. "Then you're not getting it back. Besides, it's already wrapped so nicely, why would you do that if you didn't want to give it away?"

"Because I was trying to give it to you but I couldn't find the right time and you just said chocolate is overrated so I wanted to give you Giri choco instead!" Aisha blurted out in frustration at the fail attempts to reach the sweets she made.

Both of them froze on the spot after that, Elsword being slightly surprise -not at her intentions but at her reasoning- while Aisha covered her mouth and felt her cheeks boiling the cold away from her cheeks.

"I... I m-mean I - I was forced to um... to make them in class, and - and..." Aisha stuttered, trying to find a way to cover up what she just said but soon found it impossible.

"Argh! Forget it!" Aisha exclaimed with frustration, pulling on her two low pigtails before turning around. "Do whatever you want with them! I'm going home!"

She was only able to take one step before she was whirled around and entered into a warm hug.

"E-Elsword?" Aisha raised an uncertain tone but she was sure she was redder than Elsword's hair. "What are you-"

"Aisha," He interjected the second time. "I have been waiting for it. You think I would be happy with Giri choco?"

"Wha...?" Aisha broke the embrace to give the redhead a furrowed frown. "What do you mean you been waiting for it? You said -"

"I never said anything about yours," Elsword interjected yet again. "I said _their_ chocolate."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet and feeling sheepish all of a sudden. But when she heard the sounds of something unwrapping, Aisha looked up, only to see Elsword holding a piece of the chocolate she made.

"Don't -" she tried to stop him from eating it but he plopped it in his mouth before she could. She was only left to wait nervously for Elsword's judgment.

"It's horrible." The redhead said bluntly, which ticked Aisha off immediately. "It tastes bitter and too crunchy."

"What did you just sa -"

"_But_," Elsword interrupted, putting another one in his mouth. Aisha was starting to think that this day was also an Elsword-Interrupting-Aisha-Day. "Since you made it, it's not half bad."

The purplette blinked several times before hitting the redhead on the shoulder. "Stupid Cherry."

"Nerdy Grape." Elsword retaliated with a grin. When he saw Aisha shivering again, he took off his coat and drapes in over her shoulder to shelter her even more.

"Elsword, you're going to -"

"You said it yourself," The redhead interjected for the fifth time today and patted Aisha's head. "I won't catch a cold by being in cold weather so I'll be fine."

"... It's still no good for your health." She mumbled.

"I'm still hungry though so let's go somewhere to eat!"

Aisha rolled her eyes and following after him.

The first snowflake of the day fell from the sky, landing in front of them. Aisha caught it and both of them look to the sky. They watched as more cascaded down from the puffy clouds; bring the first snow fall on Valentine's Day.

Elsword wrapped an arm around Aisha and pulled her in a side hug, grinning from ear to ear. The purplette averted her gaze but kept a small smile.

In the end, she was glad that she gave Elsword the wrong Valentine's gift.

* * *

*******Giri choco = Obligation chocolate**

**I'm going to put a chapter about how Aisha's short trip when when she tried to find the rest of her friends during lunch. So... it's going to be short dabbles on AraxAdd, Cheve, and Reven.**

**P.S. it was original part of this chapter but I cut it out since I thought it was too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rest of the Classes:**

**Raven - BM**

**Eve - Cem**

**Chung - DC**

**Ara - YR**

**Add - Mastermind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Aisha slide open a door to a classroom and saw someone she was looking for sitting at a desk, seemingly writing something.

"Ara, what are you doing?" The purplette queried, leaning over to the ebony girl's desk. Said girl squeak and jump in startle, then quickly hid the paper behind her back.

"A-Aisha!" She squeaked, the rosy red spreading across her cheeks. "W-what are you d-doing here?!"

Aisha tilted her head in confusion but then sneaked another glance at the paper that Ara was trying to hide. A sly smirk etched across her face, "Were you writing a valentine's letter to someone?"

"N-no!" Ara stuttered, answering too fast not to cause suspicion.

Aisha's eyes glinted in mischief, "Is it for Add?"

Seeing the ebony girl visibly flinch at the name, Aisha knew that she was right. When she tried to speak again, Ara stopped her.

"Is there something wrong Aisha?" Ara inquired, hoping to change the subject.

The purplette shrugged, deciding to let it go for now. She didn't have time anyways, she have to track down everyone else. She reached into her bag and pulled out a orange box chocolate and handed it to Ara.

"For you."

The ebony girl stared at the item, then at Aisha and back before blinking. "A-Aisha... I-I t-thought... I didn't think y-you swing that way..."

"Wha..." Aisha replied dumbly and then realized what her friend meant. She quickly waved her hands frantically around in random gestures as she attempted to explain.

"W-wait no! It's not like that! You see- I err- This -This is just to show that I appreciate our friendship!"

"O-h..." Ara sighed in relief and took the thin box with both hands. "And here I thought I would have to reject you because I li-" she quickly cover her mouth before she could say it out loud. The ebony girl turned around in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

The purplette laughed, waving it off. "You don't have to hide it when it's only me or our other friends. Does Add know?"

"Do I know what?" came a familiar voice.

Both girls whirled around to face the subject of their discussion.

"A-Add!" Ara squeaked in start again.

"Hey Add!" Aisha greeted quickly, speed walking towards him and pulling him over before shoving a white and purple box of chocolate onto him and left. "Enjoy the obligation chocolate, see ya!"

"Wait, Aisha!" Ara called after the purplette, reaching a hand out as if to grab her but Aisha was quick to leave before anything else happens.

The Elemental Master sighed in relief as she skidded over to the science wing, where she will likely find a certain silverette working on another experiment.

On the way back -since the exit is on the other side of where she was- Aisha passed her classroom, where there was still plenty of girls surrounding a desk. She didn't know what she was feeling as she clutched tightly on the bag that she was holding. It was hesitance mixed with fear of the unknowns.

She sighed and shook her head, deciding to get back to the matter later.

* * *

"Eve?" Aisha called out, opening the door to her friend's classroom, only to find Eve being asked by several boys while she was in the middle of building another Nasod gadget.

_... Should've guessed it would be the other way around for Eve. _Aisha mused as she watch the Nasod rejecting each of the boy's chocolates with a downright and straightforward- "No."

There wasn't even an apology after that, Eve just went back to what she was doing. The boys were left to sulk and dragging themselves out, not even noticing that Aisha was watching the rejections.

"You're dealing with them as per usual," Aisha remarked as she approached the silverette. Eve looked up from her work and stopped what she was doing to stand up.

"Hello Aisha." She greeted in monotone. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

The purplette nodded and reached into her bag for a white and gold box of chocolate, then handed it to Eve.

"What is this for?" The silverette queried, looking at the box with disinterest.

Aisha was grateful that Eve usually asks for an explanation before jumping into conclusions. "An appreciation gift." She replied, then held up her bag. "I'm giving it to all our friends."

"I see..." Eve trailed. "Have you given one to Chung?"

Aisha thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, why?"

Eve didn't answer; instead, she sauntered over to her bag, picked it up, and rampaged through it to take out a small silver bag wrapped with golden strings and hearts attached to it. "Could you give this to him while you're at it?"

"... Eh?" Aisha replied blankly, pointing at herself. The Nasod only stared at her with a poker face.

After a moment of silence, Eve decided to elaborate on what she said. "I'm too occupied at the moment so I will not be able to give this to him personally by the end of today."

"Ah..." Aisha said with a slow nod and reluctantly took the bag with her. "Are you sure though? It wouldn't have much meaning unless you give it to him yourself."

Eve turned away, going back to the machine she was working on. "He's my fiancé, I trust him to know how I feel already. If he doesn't, then we should have broken the engagement our parents made a long time ago."

Aisha was kind of jealous of the silverette in front of her. She could speak so freely -and bluntly- of Chung as her fiancé and most people knew of their relationship, minus the boys that showed up just now - probably just freshmen of the school.

"I'll be off then!" Aisha chirped, leaving Eve to her work before dashing off and finding the lasts of her friends.

...

In the hallway, Aisha found Chung being buried in the sea of girls that was trying to attack him with chocolate. Like Elsword, Chung is considered a prince of Velder High. Most girls already know of his relationship with Eve but they were in denial over it. How could someone as charming and friendly as Chung was taken by the emotionless Eve? They just couldn't think of that as a possibility.

"Chung!" Aisha called over the squealing of fangirls, jumping and waving her hand in the air while her other one cupped the side of her mouth.

It only took one call from the Student President for the blonde to respond.

"H-hey Aisha!" Chung called over the crowd, trying to squeeze his way through. "Excuse me - sorry - No thank you but thanks for the effort." He said along the way.

Once he was in Aisha's view, she realized how tired he was and how the girls behind him was sending glares at her. They should know that Aisha has no interest in the blonde other than just as a , these girls had a different mindset and considered everyone as their rivals.

"Is there something you need help with?" He sounded desperate though Aisha understood his problem. He just couldn't get rid of the girls even if he rejected all of their chocolates.

She found it amusing how he and Eve asked similar questions.

"Absolutely," Aisha smiled and handed him a box of her giri choco.

"... Wha...?" He stared blankly at the neatly wrapped blue box in his hands and then looked up at Aisha. Before he could speak, the girls behind him spoke for him - most of them hissed and threw whiny complaints to Chung about how he rejected their chocolate but not the Prez's (Aisha's nickname by the school).

A vein popped on Aisha's head and she exploded in annoyance. "SHUT UP! This is the hallway for students to pass through, not for all of you to whine and create a road block for others!"

Everyone seemed to cower when the purplette was in her Student President mode, for she can be very authoritative and unbending. She heaved a sigh and turn her attention back to the blonde, who was trying hard to stifle a laugh.

"You always know what to say to people!" He said with energy back in his voice.

Aisha rolled her eyes and then reached into her bag for something else.

"Just so you know, that's a token of appreciation that I'm giving out to our friends, and this," she fished out the item that Eve gave her and place it gently in Chung's hand. "is from Eve."

"Eve?" He raised a brow and Aisha knew exactly what he was thinking.

"She would give it to you personally but she said that she's too occupied and wouldn't be able to give it to you by the end of today."

"With what?" He asked again, but smiled at the Eve's gift nevertheless.

Aisha shrugged. "I don't know what she was working on but she seemed busy and she keeps on getting interrupted by guys trying to confess to her."

"Ah, I se- Wait _what?_" Chung responded with a sudden change in his voice. His eye twitched.

The purplette couldn't help but giggle at Chung's possessive tone. He sounded a little protective and alarm with a tinge of jealousy.

She wondered if Elsword could be like that as well. She frowned, why was she thinking of him right now? He probably was too busy to even notice that her absence.

"I gotta go." Chung said suddenly, bringing the purplette out of her negative thoughts. He rushed past Aisha, heading towards what the purplette obviously assumed to be the Tech Class.

"Thanks for the chocolates Aisha!" he said over his shoulder, waving the box in his hand as he ran.

"Good luck!" Aisha called back and strolled away, ignoring the glaring daggers that were send towards her from all directions. If they were real, she would have been dead by now, but they weren't.

* * *

In the school's dojo, Aisha found Raven practicing Kendo - his way to avoid fangirls. Unlike the others, it was Raven who noticed and called Aisha out.

"Do you need something Aisha?" He asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to look. For some strange reason, Raven always know these things so he's never surprised by Aisha or any of the others - maybe except Rena but that's another case.

"I'm just here to give you some chocolate," Aisha said casually, handing him a gray box. He stared at it in silence, as if thinking.

"Giri choco?" He asked, being the first to figure out the purplette's intentions.

"Thank you!" Aisha said with deep relieve. "You're the first one to figure that out before I have to explainmyself!"

He chuckled in amusement, taking the chocolates. "Really?"

"Well, not exactly," Aisha said, tapping a finger to her chin as if trying to remember the events earlier today. "Rena had in figured out by first glance too and Eve just asked before assuming but that doesn't count!"

"Are you going to give giri choco to Elsword? Or have you already?" Raven queried with a slight frown.

_I swear, _Aisha thought mentally. _They have the same mind or something._

"No..." She replied slowly, averting her gaze. "I'm going to give it to him later. Have Rena gave you hers yet?" She added in the question, wanting to change the subject. Raven merely smiled and return to practice, albeit there was a twitch of a bigger smile in his current nonchalant one.

"You should give him something more meaningful." Was all he said back.

Aisha pouted but she already knew the answer. Rena probably gave it to him earlier when the two of them were in class together. With nothing else to do there, Aisha bid Raven a goodbye and return to her classroom.


End file.
